


taste of your name

by pononie (catladyjaebeom)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And in love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, a lot of ocean metaphors, beach date, wonwoo is poetic and a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catladyjaebeom/pseuds/pononie
Summary: Wonwoo wonders why he's at the beach,in the cold,when a storm could start at any moment.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	taste of your name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryhoch (slytherminie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherminie/gifts).



> For Lala, one day late.
> 
> (happy birthday, to my half of a braincell, something short and very self indulgent)

‿︵‿︵‿︵

  
_if you ever want to come in and find me locked_  
_just know my heart is as strong as a paper dock_

‿︵‿︵‿︵

  
  


Reason number one is the taste of salt on his tongue. Wonwoo clicks it, licks around the edges and moves his jaw but it doesn't go away. 

Reason number two is the chilling ice cold droplets of water that splash his face every time the waves break too close. How his coat really isn't that helpful, and he can't stop cursing for forgetting to dress warmer.

Number three is the wind that is sharp against his skin, the sand that is wet under his feet, four is how it sticks to his shoes like dirty mud. The heavy clouds above his head threaten to spill at any second, that makes five.

There's five reasons for Jeon Wonwoo to _not_ be at the beach when the weather is bad.

Actually, Wonwoo dislikes the beach even during sunny days, no – _especially_ during sunny days – because that’s when it’s crowded and there’s kids running around and screaming and getting sand on his book when he’s trying to read under a very big hat under a very large parasol.

By kids he means his friends. Mingyu and Seokmin and Seungkwan.

But it’s not sunny today. There’s no friends and there’s no yelling, no crowd and no sunscreen. The wind is strong and the waves are angry, crashing in the distance. He can’t see anyone no matter where he looks, just his own footsteps on the sand, leading the way back to where his truck is parked. The beach is deserted, just Wonwoo and the sea.

And Soonyoung, of course.

He’s the reason they’re here. Unpredictable Soonyoung, who only yesterday wanted nothing but to stay under the covers of Wonwoo’s bed, trading kisses instead of words and shutting out the entire world, to which of course, Wonwoo complied, because why wouldn’t he? The same Soonyoung who, this morning, crawled his way out of Wonwoo’s hold and asked for the car keys, giving only a smile as answer when asked why.

Wonwoo was against it, no chance, he absolutely did not want to go to the beach in February, Kwon Soonyoung, he doesn’t care how much he gave him those eyes and pout, it’s his day off and he is not about to drive across town just to be cold and wet.

So, naturally, here they are. Wonwoo will admit it, he’s weak, his heart is a vault in a castle and Soonyoung holds the key, the gates and the guards.They haven’t even been dating that long, a little over four months, and it sometimes scares him just how in love is. It embarrasess him the amout of _him_ that he would give up, if he were asked.

Sooyoung looks very much at peace, here. "Should we go in?"

"Are you insane?" Wonwoo replies, just as peacefully. He knows Soonyoung is only joking.

Well. Soonyoung isn't joking. He turns around for a brief second, giving him that same smirk from this morning (the one Wonwoo has learned to be scared of), the wind making a mess of his black hair and the tips of his ears red, and starts kicking off his boots. He doesn’t untie them, he simply steps at the heel of his right foot and forces it out, crouching for better balance. He’s not wearing any socks.

“Wait, Soonie, you’re not actually doing this?”

Soonyoung uses his arm to lean on Wonwoo, reaching for the other boot. “Why not? Looks fun.” He asks, sounding too excited for someone who is about to make a very bad decision. “Damn the ground is freezing, yikes.” 

He starts jumping in place, taking turns with which foot touches the wet sand. Wonwoo is starting to get a little antsy. “You,” he tries, just as Soonyoung dumps his scarf and coat on his arms. “You’re gonna catch a cold. You could get pneumonia.”

Soonyoung huffs at him, undoing his belt. “Ah, you sound like my mom! What’s the worst that could happen?”

Wonwoo has met his mother in law. She is incredibly sweet and nurturing, and a lot more reasonable than her son is. 

“You could die,” he supplies, lamely.

Again, he gets brushed off. “You need to learn to live a little, babe.” Soonyoung shakes his legs so the pants fall completely, leaving him with nothing but his shirt and boxers. Wonwoo can feel his shaky breath as he steps closer. “Aren’t you even a little bit curious?”

No, not really.

Wonwoo looks straight into his eyes, tries to will some sense into them. Soonyoung doesn’t even waver. “No, not really.” He says, defeated.

Soonyoung smiles at him, leaning in to rub their noses together. “Your loss then. Go get me the blanket from the car, will you?”

He has half a mind to ask, _you brought a blanket?,_ but Soonyoung is already gone, taking large steps over the foam from the waves that die down at the shoreline.

It takes a couple of seconds for his brain to catch up to him, with each jump Soonyoung takes over the water and his laughs echoe with the sound of the ocean. He’s not far, barely enough for the water to reach his thighs and splash his torso when the waves hit. 

Soonyoung looks crazy, completely out of his mind, jumping in circles and screaming and laughing, and Wonwoo finds himself speechless. He’s standing there, dumbly, arms full of Soonyoung’s belongings and a whole lot of bewilderment. There’s parts of his brain telling him this is absurd, he should start yelling at his boyfriend to come back _right now_ and drive him straight home and bury him under a pile of blankets. That Mrs Kwon would be disappointed in him and he would have to stay up all night coming up with a way to explain to his boss he can’t come in tomorrow because his menace of a boyfriend got himself sick.

The other part of his brain, the one that is usually mush, tells him that Soonyoung looks happy. That Soonyoung looks free and so, _so_ beautiful, and he needs to be part of it. That ever since he met Soonyoung he’s been feeling this aching for that high, that rush, and that he really is beyond any help.

It hasn’t been more than a minute since Soonyoung ran to the water.

Wonwoo drops the pile of coat and scarf on the ground, in a rush to get to him. He takes off his coat, his watch, his glasses, his socks, pats his jeans for his wallet and gives up halfway, taking his pants off altogether. 

At first, it’s fine. He’s running the same way Soonyoung went and the cold isn’t really that bad, the wind on his cheeks and the sand between his toes. He feels it like a hit, he suddenly wants to laugh and he doesn’t know why. He gets to the waves and they lash against his shins, burning more than freezing and yeah, it only makes him want to laugh more. He feels it bubbling at the top of his stomach and okay, maybe Soonyoung had a good reason.

He only notices Wonwoo when they’re close enough, and when he does his entire face lights up. Soonyoung gives him that full smile, the one that makes his eyes disappear and Wonwoo’s knees weak, and reaches forward for his hand. His fingers are warm somehow, and so is his pull. 

Another waves crashes against them, getting the rest of Wonwoo’s shirt wet and sticking the fabric to his skin, and with it, realization. 

The adrenaline wears off as fast as it came, and he immediately remembers why this was a bad idea in the first place.

Above the splashes of water, Wonwoo can hear the sound of his teeth shattering, how he tries to open his mouth to laugh, to say something but his jaw can’t stop shaking for long enough for him to do so. Soonyoung is shivering too, holding his hand tight and pulling him close for heat. Neither of them can stop laughing, and each time Wonwoo breathes in he regrets it because the air is salty and gelid and he feels the cold in his lungs. 

He got over the high pretty fast, if you ask him.

"I-, I t-think w-" Soonyoung tries, between his own lips quivering and the giggles he can't quiet down. "W-we sho-, ould-,"

Wonwoo tightens his grip on their joined hands. He tries to move his toes but he can barely feel them. "I t-th-, i-nk so too." 

The muscles on his legs are tense from the low temperature and the water really isn't helpful when he tries to move, but he does it anyway. It's painful, even, in the same acute way he feels in his teeth when he tries to bite into ice cream. Soonyoung must be made out of something else other than flesh and bones because he starts moving too, faster than Wonwoo and pulling him as if the ice cold water can't stop him.

Getting out is a lot harder than getting in, Wonwoo does his best to keep his junk out of the water in fear that he will never see it again if he’s not careful. This is also the perfect time for him to remember he’s terrified of stepping on a sea urchin or a crab or worse, so he tells his atrophying muscles to suck it and get him out _faster._

The issue is, being out of the water subjects both their legs to the wind, slicing through his skin like blades.

“Holy s-shit!” Soonyoung laughs out, still a little crazy from laughing too much. “W-why didn’t you g-get the bl-blanket?!”

“Why d-did yo-,” he barks out, or well, tries. “Run int- to f-freezing water?!”

He doesn’t get a proper answer, just another painful release of a laugh. His lungs are killing him too much to bicker.

Soonyoung lets go of his hand, running ahead and grabbing the pile of their clothes in his arms and sprints towards the truck. He wasn’t paying attention in the slightest and didn’t even notice he dropped his phone in the process. Or maybe he didn’t care. 

Still, Wonwoo cares, so he picks up the phone and almost cleans it on his shirt, until he remembers his shirt is wet and cold and he is freezing to death. He grabs their boots and runs after Soonyoung, praying he doesn’t lose his toes over this. Wonwoo wasn't made for this. He was made for sweatpants and couches and really cozy socks and god, fuck, even his brain hurts from the cold.

When he gets to the car the cargo is open and Soonyoung is already covered in towels, plural, rubbing his palms over his arms in a vain attempt to produce heat. Wonwoo skips his way over the rocks on the ground and before he can suggest that they should _go inside the car and turn on the heat_ Soonyoung grabs the blanket and throws it over him, pulling both their bodies close and trapping them together.

Wonwoo picks one of the many towels around his boyfriend and does his best to dry his toes, wrapped with Soonyoung like a dumbass burrito. He can’t stop shaking, his heart is beating one thousand miles an hour and all he can really concentrate is how hot his skin feels when Soonyoung touches him. 

"So,” Soonyoung starts, using the blanket to dry Wonwoo’s back. It’s really unhelpful, with his wet shirt. “Was t-that awesome or w-what?" 

Even between shivers he sounds really proud of himself, as if he had just proven a point. Wonwoo, personally, kind of agrees with him.

Instad, he says, "I-if I get-t sick and die, I'm g-gonna k-kill you."

He laughs at him wholeheartedly. He pulls the blanket around Wonwoo’s neck and pulls him closer, pressing their torsos together. He’s so hot, burning, maybe his immune system is forcing out a fever to avoid hypothermia. 

Soonyoung goes for his neck first. He’s still shivering, but he has intent. He ghosts his lips over the path that goes from Wonwoo’s neck to his jaw, touching just enough to leave behind goosebumps that have nothing to do with the cold. He can feel Soonyoung’s hand sneak their way from the blankets to his skin, keeping him caged in. He feels kisses, to the side of his jaw, under his earlobe, and he leans his head to the other side because he’s feeling lightheaded.

Soonyoung gets close to his ear, brushes his lips before whispering, “Thank you for today.”

What he wants to reply is no, thank _you_ , but he really can’t feel his own lips right now. So he does the next best thing, brings his hands to each side of Soonyoung’s face and kisses him for real this time.

It makes no sense to him, how his lips aren’t cold at all, just feel inviting and addicting as they always do. Soonyoung is very eager to kiss him back, maybe it’s because their temperature is so low and this is one way to survive. Maybe it’s something else. Wonwoo breathes in and his lungs get filled with salt, with wet, cold and Soonyoung, and he breathes out shivers. Lets his tongue do the talking for him. 

In some way, maybe it’s too much, too reckless, and he should’ve known better. But if for everything else in his life Wonwoo prefers to play it safe, when it comes to loving Soonyoung, he likes his heart in a high tide.

There's five reasons for Jeon Wonwoo to be at the beach when the weather is bad.

Reason number one is the taste of salt on _his_ tongue. Wonwoo feels it, licks around the edges and moves his jaw and it doesn't go away. He doesn't let it. 

Reason number two is the burning of Soonyoung's fingertips on his skin, the shiver that runs down his spine with every breath he takes. 

Number three is how soft Soonyoung's lips feel, even when he has been biting at the skin because it's cold and it hurts sometimes. Four is the butterflies in his stomach, his racing heart that might burst out at any second.

He grips at the edges of Soonyoung's wet shirt to keep him from slipping through the cracks. It's useless, he knows, but it's enough for one last peck before he can stray from his reach. 

The waves that flood from his chest to his throat, reaching for the moon of Soonyoung's eyes, that makes five.

  
  


‿︵‿︵‿︵

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever seventeen fic, and it is not At All the style I usually use! I did enjoy writing it though, and I hope you enjoy reading it. There is a possibility I made one too many ocean comparisons.
> 
> (This is inspired by the song Seu Nome, by Luiza Possi. One specific line I wanted to translate that pretty much sums up the entire work. It's not a direct or accurate translation, since I wanted it to fit the theme more.)


End file.
